


innocent wandering

by fiqueligia



Series: moondrop, herbs, and blue magic flower [1]
Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Back To Nature
Genre: Adventure, Alice In Wonderland - AU, F/M, Fantasy, Many characters involved, Romance, Treire is lyfe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/fiqueligia
Summary: Claire menghitung jumlah orang yang memakai high-heels dan menegur satu per satu hantu yang datang. Tangannya masih setia memegang cangkir kristal kosong dengan ukiran abstrak. Menjelang matahari terbenam, perjalanannya dimulai.T rated | Kinda Claire-centric | Fantasy, Adventure | Alice in Wonderland!AU------[ Best Adventure Oneshot - awarded by IFA 2019 ] Thankyouuu~!





	innocent wandering

**Author's Note:**

> Harvest Moon ~Back to Nature/Friends of Mineral Town~ (c) NATSUME Inc.

"Ah, sungguh garis tangan yang indah."

Professor Manna menyusuri telapak tangan perempuan itu dengan ujung telunjuknya—bergerak mengikuti tiap-tiap garis dan membuat spiral tak kasat mata tepat di tengahnya. Meski rambut hitam lurus itu sedikit tertutup oleh tudung dari jubah yang ia kenakan, bola mata safir milik si perempuan tetap bisa menangkap senyum aneh dan agak menyeramkan yang tak kunjung pudar dari wajah yang cantik itu. "Sayangku Claire, kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang akan menambal kekosongan hatimu ... yang akan mengobatinya secepat darah unicorn segar yang mengalir bersama dengan arus sungai membawa daun kering musim gugur." Professor masih memutar-mutarkan telunjuknya sambil tertawa kecil, lalu kedua matanya yang pekat itu beralih menatap Claire. "Temukan jawabanmu di balik semak blueberry. Di sebuah pintu yang menyatu dengan tanah. Di tempat yang akan menghilang di balik kabut ... setelah mentari penghujung musim semi terbenam, sebelum fajar musim panas terbit," ia melanjutkan.

Claire menelan ludah, masih meraba-raba akan maksud dari kata-kata Professor Manna. "Lubang tikus? Mentari terbenam? Saya tidak mengerti maksud Anda, Professor."

"Perjalanan menembus dimensi lain, Sayangku Claire," jawabnya singkat. "Oke, murid-murid. Pelajaran hari ini, kita akhiri sampai di sini." Professor pun mengangkat kedua tangan dan membentangkannya—dengan senyum aneh yang tak juga hilang, ia menutup sesi belajar hari ini.

Sebelah alis Claire terangkat, _apa Professor Manna selalu seperti ini jika di rumah? Pantas saja Professor Duke manjadi seorang pecandu alkohol_ _dan Aja selalu bermasalah di Akademi._

*

Sore itu, Claire menghadiri pesta teh yang diadakan oleh para kurcaci penjaga Akademi dan Professor Charter dalam rangka merayakan musim semi yang akan berakhir beberapa hari lagi. Akademi Mineral memang punya tradisi minum teh di akhir musim semi, konon katanya, itu adalah cara menghormati penyihir yang tinggal di balik air terjun—roh yang selama ini menjaga akademi dari serangan sihir hitam. Penyihir tingkat satu itu tampil nyentrik dengan memakai gaun biru muda yang panjang roknya setengah betis, telinga berhias anting-anting bulat besar, dan liontin dengan ukiran aneh (liontin ini mengingatkannya tentang sesuatu—tapi entah apa, Claire tidak begitu paham. Hanya sebersit ingatan abstrak yang muncul; dan semakin ia mengingat, akan maka memorinya semakin kabur). Rambut pirang panjangnya hanya digerai dan dihiasi bando yang sewarna dengan gaun. Mary yang mendandaninya.

"Nona Claire, semoga harimu menyenangkan."

"Terima kasih Tuan Zack," jawabnya pada Zack si pengasuh binatang buas yang juga turut menghadiri pesta tersebut.

Meskipun Claire sudah hampir setahun menjadi bagian dari Akademi dan memiliki banyak teman yang satu visi, nyatanya, gadis itu lebih suka menyendiri. Ia lebih suka bicara dengan bunga Moondrop atau memandikan domba-domba saat tidak ada kelas. Ia bukannya tidak menyukai teman-temannya. Hanya saja, Claire tidak ingin membuat masalah yang lebih parah. Misalnya seperti saat ia melafalkan mantra sihir pada para Pixie agar meliar untuk menjauhkan Kai yang menggodanya di kelas Memasak Professor Dough—dan saat itu kelas menjadi kacau balau, Trent bahkan mencubit kedua pipi Claire dan berteriak di telinga Claire keras-keras karena si kepala pirang itu membuat Trent yang notabene ketua kelas, harus berurusan dengan kepala Akademi. Bahkan Claire pernah diskors oleh Saibara karena melemparkan ayam-ayam untuk dipanggang saat perayaan Halloween, ke pemandian air panas.

Jadi ... biarlah ia di sini saja.

Claire menghitung jumlah orang yang memakai _high-heels_ dan menegur satu per satu hantu yang datang. Tangannya masih setia memegang cangkir kristal kosong dengan ukiran abstrak. Menjelang matahari terbenam, Claire mendengar bunyi klotak-klotak yang aneh dari teko teh dekat Professor Sasha .

"Professor. Professor Sasha, Anda mendengar gemuruh dari teko itu?"

"Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri, Nona Claire. Selamat sore." Professor Sasha pun meninggalkan Claire.

Claire yang merasa penasaran, berjalan mendekat. Satu per satu langkah ia ambil. Semakin lama, suara gemuruh dari teko itu semakin keras. Tapi anehnya, tidak ada yang mendengar. Padahal Karen dan lainnya berada di dekat sana.

"Mencari cumi-cumi untuk diajak bicara, ya, Claire?" Karen dan seringai khasnya berlalu sambil menyisipkan kalimat ejekan. Claire memutar bola matanya, malas. Karen dan Professor Sasha sifatnya sama saja, sama-sama aneh. Bisa kadang menyebalkan, kadang bisa amat baik. Sungguh ibu dan anak yang menarik.

Area dekat teko itu semakin sepi, dan Claire dapat mendengar suara itu semakin jelas. Sebelum tiba-tiba—

—_POOFFF_. "Namaku Threstal," kata makhluk itu sambil tersenyum. Melihat seekor kelinci putih yang keluar dari teko teh daarjeling bukanlah suatu hal yang luar biasa bagi Claire. Kalau bisa ... _kalau bisa_, ia ingin yang lebih 'wow' atau lebih ekstrim—seperti tiba-tiba bisa ngobrol dengan Kappa yang akan memberinya sebuah Mistic Berry di akhir konversasi, misalnya.

Kelinci yang tiba-tiba muncul itu menarik Claire—"Claire, sayang, ayo ikut, kita sudah tidak punya banyak waktu." Claire terseret beberapa langkah sebelum akhirnya melepas cengkeraman dari si kelinci aneh.

"Memangnya kita mau ke mana?"

"Akan kujelaskan di perjalanan. Hei—kau membuang lima detikku yang berharga. Kita harus pergi sekarang, _Honey_."

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Akademi." Perempuan itu mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan asrama tanpa ketahuan Trent, Professor Sasha ataupun Zack.

"Ah, kalau itu, biar Mr. Threstal yang urus." Dan dalam satu kali jentikkan jari, kelinci yang mendeklarasikan diri sebagai Mr. Threstal itu membangkitkan suatu wujud dari semak-semak blueberry di samping Claire. Semak-semak itu berubah menjadi entitas berperawakan boncel dengan tinggi kurang lebih 60cm dengan telinga panjang, namun atas perintah Mr. Threstal, entitas itu bertambah tinggi dan berubah menyerupai Claire. Claire yang melihat kloning dirinya berdiri tepat di hadapan itu belum sempat menutup mulut sampai Mr. Threstal kembali berkata. "Nah, _Honey_, berikan sesuatu yang manis pada peri kesayanganku."

Sesegera mungkin, Claire mencari—astaga ia lupa kalau saat ini ia tengah memakai gaun, tapi, hei, rasa-rasanya ia masih menyimpan permen Mary di kaus kakinya. Dan tanpa berpikir lagi, Claire pun merogoh kedua kaus kakinya. Benar saja, ada sebuah permen apel di sana. "Baiklah, um, aku. Aku berikan permen ini untuk _aku_. Tolong jadilah aku yang baik. Dan, ah, kalau Trent marah, kau dengarkan saja oke. Akan sangat tidak aku sekali jika _aku_ membalasnya dengan kalimat membosankan."

Kloning yang terbuat dari sihir Mr. Threstal itu mengangguk. Mengiyakan. Claire melirik Mr. Threstal yang masih sibuk dengan jam emasnya, sebelum akhirnya kelinci itu membalas tatapannya dan berkata; _oke masalah di sini selesai. Kau milikku sekarang, Honey_, dan menyeretnya dan terjatuh dan membawanya ke dalam lubang aneh yang menyilaukan.

Mereka pun tersedot, jatuh, jatuh, dan jatuh lebih dalam.

"Mr. Threstal. Mr. Threstal, kita mau ke mana?"

"Ah, sebelum menjawab itu, Mr. Threstal akan menjelaskan pada Claire bagaimana Mr. Threstal bisa sampai ke Akademi Mineral." Kelinci putih itu sedikit berdeham. Claire masih mempertahankan gaunnya agar tidak memperlihatkan kaki-kakinya. "Mr. Threstal diperintahkan Yang Mulia Ratu untuk menjemput Claire, tapi Mr. Threstal hampir menyerah karena pertahanan Akademi Mineral begitu kuat sehingga pintu antar dimensi tidak dapat terbuka."

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa sampai?"

"Karena beberapa menit lalu, sebelum pesta dimulai, Professor Gotz mengendurkan pertahanan—sepertinya agar tamu-tamu luar Akademi bisa mudah masuk, ya? Dan, ah, berkat itulah Mr. Threstal bisa membuka gerbang dimensi antara negeri Sihir Hijau dan Akademi." Kelinci putih itu kembali mengeluarkan jam emas dari sakunya, dan menatap Claire. "Claire akan menghadiri ulang tahun ke-999 dari Yang Mulia Ratu. Jika Claire tidak dapat hadir tepat waktu maka, maka ... Maka Mr. Threstal akan jadi kelinci panggang huaaa ..." sambil terisak, kelinci itu kembali menjelaskan bahwa perintah Ratu di hari ulang tahunnya adalah absolut. Tidak dapat dibantah.

*

Detik-detik itu seperti berlangsung lama sekali—sampai rasanya gadis pirang itu ingin memuntahkan semua makanan yang disantapnya di acara pesta teh. Meski tidak banyak, tetap saja membuat perutnya bergemuruh. Bagaimana kelinci itu bisa tetap tenang di saat seperti ini?

Claire menyipitkan mata. Dilihatnya secercah cahaya yang semakin lama semakin terang, semakin ia terjatuh. Tak kuat dengan sinar yang menyerbu masuk retinanya, Claire menutup mata. Yang terasa di akhir hanyalah debam keras benda jatuh yang ia yakini sebagai suara benturan dari tubuhnya sendiri.

"... Sampai," Claire menggumam ketika merasakan benturan antara punggungnya dengan lantai yang terbalut batu-batu vulkanik—tunggu, ada yang melapisi batu-batu itu. Sesuatu yang lembut dan kenyal seperti ... agar-agar?

"Jadi kau ya, _orang yang terpilih_ itu? Wah, cantiknya. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Claire masih mengusap-usap kepala belakangnya. "Ya, kurasa. Kau yang menolongku? Ah, terima kasih. Tapi, kepalaku masih berputar. Tubuhku sakit semua," katanya tak acuh—tak menoleh, membiarkan dirinya berinteraksi dengan suara lembut seperti angin yang belum ia lihat sosoknya.

"Maaf ya, maaf he he. Sihirku memang buruk. Tapi, percayalah, aku belajar dengan keras." Pemilik suara lembut itu mengulurkan tangannya dan Claire tanpa segan meraih uluran tangan itu. Tangan perempuan itu sangat lembut. Mata Claire yang seperti langit musim panas menatap kedua bola mata merah yang seperti batu ruby, dan pemiliknya tersenyum. Sosok itu memiliki rambut bergelombang dengan warna musim semi, dan ia memakai gaun putih-abu dengan tudung merah hati. "Namaku Popuri. Aku yang akan mengantarmu bertemu dengan sang Ratu."

Claire tersenyum dengan sangat tulus, hampir tertawa. "Popuri, aku belum pernah melihat perempuan secantik dirimu. Rambutmu indah sekali. Aku sangat senang. "

"Kau berlebihan ... umm—"

"Claire! Namaku Claire. Dan ... Popuri, aku ke mari karena dipaksa oleh kelinci aneh ini." Ujung jari telunjuk Claire menunjuk Mr. Threstal tepat di depan wajah—di antara kumis-kumisnya yang panjang. Matanya menyipit, sebal. Kemudian menoleh kembali pada perempuan musim semi. "Aku tidak mengerti untuk apa, tapi, kau akan membantuku, kan? Iya, kan?"

Claire memasang wajah memelas. Popuri berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah Claire, ayo ikut denganku." Popuri menarik tangan Claire yang tentu saja ada sedikit pemberontakan karena keterkejutan. Apa orang-orang negeri ini terbiasa melakukan 'penyeretan' semacam ini, ya?

"Mr. Thres—hei, Mr. Threstal kau di mana?" Claire menoleh ke kanan, ke kiri, kanan lagi, kiri lagi sambil membiarkan kakinya terus melangkah, dan dengan tangan yang masih tertaut dan tertarik tangan Popuri. "Mr. Threstaaalll."

"Mr. Threstal pergi beberapa detik lalu, Claire. Tepat sebelum kau mengerjap." Lalu segelintir tawa. Claire mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Pertama: Kelinci keluar dari teko teh. Kedua: Peri yang makan permen apel. Ketiga: Jatuh ke lubang di semak blueberry. Keempat: Bertemu perempuan musim semi yang payah melafalkan mantra sihir. Harusnya Claire tak terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa kelinci pemandunya hilang dalam sekali kerjapan mata. Ya, ya, ia telah terbiasa dengan semua keanehan ini.

*

Lagi-lagi, detik-detik itu seperti berlangsung lama sekali. Hanya perasaannya saja atau memang, "... bukankah kita sudah melewati pohon cedar ini empat kali?"

Langkah Popuri berhenti, begitu pula dengan Claire. Perempuan berambut merah jambu itu menunduk, melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dan mencengkeram erat ujung-ujung tudungnya. Bibirnya bergetar. Nampak panik. "... Bahaya Claire, Bahaya."

"Popuri, tenanglah. Kau kenapa?"

"Ini bahaya Claire, aku lupa jalan menuju istana."

Rahang bawah Claire hampir jatuh ketika mendengar kalimat tersebut. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa lupa pada kampung halamannya dalam waktu sesingkat ini? Di saat seperti ini pula. Sepertinya Popuri bukan hanya buruk dalam mengingat mantra, tapi juga hal-hal lainnya. Tak apalah, yang penting ia cantik—_hei apa hubungannya_?

Claire beringsut. Ia terduduk dengan kaki-kaki terlipat. Di saat seperti ini, kalau ada Trent, ia pasti bisa sedikit tenang. Laki-laki itu memang tipe pemikir, dan ia pasti tidak akan membiarkan Claire menyerah dalam keadaan seperti ini. "... Tapi sekarang bagaimana?"

"Halo ..."

Claire menoleh pada sumber suara.

"Namaku Ann. Kelihatannya kalian sedang tersesat. Apa aku benar? Jalanan di sini memang sering membuat bingung orang-orang karena semua pohon yang berjajar, bentuk dan besarnya sama saja. Terlebih lagi, sekarang adalah akhir musim semi. Saat di mana curah hujan berkurang dan mentari bersinar terik. Kau akan semakin mudah kehilangan konsentrasi karena panas yang menyengat, Nona. Kau punya ponsel? Tapi ah, sayang sekali kau tidak bisa menggunakannya. Batuan vulkanik di sini banyak mengandung logam yang mengacaukan gelombang elektromagnetik sehingga kau tidak dapat menggunakannya. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu ponsel? Hmm ... dulu Mr. Threstal pernah membawa orang dari dunia lain, dan, kuakui kau lebih cantik dari dia. Tapi kurasa kalian sama-sama tidak sabaran. Bagaimana aku mengenal Mr. Threstal? Oh ayolah, dia sangat terkenal di negeri ini. Apa aku bicara terlalu panjang? Hahaha maaf ya, maaf."

Claire mengangguk dan tersenyum ragu. Ada orang aneh lagi yang datang. Yang ini tidak terlihat lembut, tapi ia ceria dan lucu. Wajahnya bundar dan memiliki rambut oranye seperti daun musim gugur. Pakaian berkebun yang perempuan itu gunakan terlihat cocok sekali di tubuh— yang Claire rasa, lebih rendah sedikit dari dirinya.

"Temanku adalah penyihir penunjuk jalan. Namanya Elli. Kalau Elli pasti bisa—ya, kau tahu, dia itu sangat hebat dalam menentukan rute dan waktu yang baik ketika kau akan melakukan suatu perjalanan. Tapi sayang sekali, Elli sedang sakit karena terpapar bulir-bulir dandelion yang di bawa oleh seorang pengembara ketika menjual logam orichalcum dan admantite yang ia dapat setelah menggali selama beberapa hari di kaki Mother Hills."

"Bagaimana Elli bisa membantuku? Aku harus bertemu dengan Ratu negeri ini, Ann."

Ann memasang pose berpikir. Jubah putih yang menutupi pakaian berkebunnya, berkibar tertiup angin. "Hm, kalau begitu pergilah ke padang rumput sihir dan temukanlah sebatang rumput bersin."

"Rumput bersin?"

"Kira-kira ia setinggi telinga Mr. Threstal. Hanya telinganya saja ya, ingat. Akan aneh jika ada rumput hidup sebesar kelinci yang selalu terburu-buru, mereka akan lebih mirip monster dibanding rumput haha—um, kembali ke topik. Baiklah Claire, seperti yang kubilang, ia hidup, bahkan bisa berlari sambil mengejekmu. Kuncupnya berwarna ungu, hanya sebuah, dan berada di tengah. Daunnya berjumlah ganjil dengan tepian bentuk gerigi. Hati-hati, ia cukup berbahaya."

"Aku mengerti, Ann. Akan kucari."

Ann mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggumu bersama Popuri di sini."

*

Petunjuk singkat yang dibuat oleh Ann di atas secarik kertas kusut bekas bon transaksi logam di pasar RoseSquare menjadi bekal penting dalam perjalanan Claire. Truffle Loncat dan Buah Berry Menangis adalah beberapa dari makanan aneh yang Claire cicipi untuk mengisi perutnya yang mulai lapar. Dan di sinilah ia; di depan pintu pagar kayu yang terlilit oleh tanaman-tanaman jalar. Ada banyak labu Jack-O-Lantern di tepi-tepinya—kedua mata dan mulut labu-labu itu bercahaya, sepertinya itu adalah satu-satunya sumber penerangan di hutan yang gelap ini. Pohon-pohon di hutan ini sangat besar, bentuknya seperti ratusan sapu terbang raksasa yang diikat menghadap ke atas. Dan banyak kelelawar tidur terbalik, padahal Claire tahu bahwa di negeri ini masih siang dan kelelawar sihir hanya tidur malam sampai fajar. Tapi, sungguh, tak ada perbedaan siang dan malam di sini. Semuanya hitam. Hitam, dengan cahaya jingga temaram dari labu-labu yang dibiarkan berserakan.

Claire mengambil langkah pertamanya. Aman. Dilanjutkan dengan langkah kedua dan seterusnya. Padang rumput sihir berada di belakang hutan ini. Pantas saja, jarang sekali orang yang mau mengambil tanaman obat untuk penyembuhan. Mereka lebih memilih untuk menunggu sembuh dalam sepuluh tahun, atau membayar tabib dengan harga tiga ekor domba.

"Halo, aku Mai."

"Dan aku Stu."

Claire berbalik dan mendapati dua makhluk mungil dengan topi anyaman bambu. Mereka terlihat lucu sekali dengan jubah hitam yang terseret. "Astaga kalian berdua tersesat? Kasihan sekali. Padahal—"

"Kami yang menjaga hutan ini," jelas si perempuan kecil.

"Kakak hanya boleh lewat jika bisa menebak teka-teki kami," kata yang laki-laki, menimpali. Claire mengembuskan napas, setelah bertemu penyihir pengepul logam mineral, ternyata takdir juga mempertemukannya dengan dua penyihir kecil yang menyukai tebak-tebakan.

Dua penyihir kecil itu berbisik-bisik sebelum bersuara; "Tipis saat siang, tebal saat malam, menghilang saat tidur, apa coba?"

"Mata kucing."

"_BLOODY HELL_! KAU BAHKAN TIDAK BERPIKIR." Stu berteriak. Mai tercengang.

"Salah satu Professor di Akademi menyukai tebak-tebakan. Dan yah, kalian tahu, dia amat garing dan kuno. Professor Won itu terkadang bingung sendiri dengan teka-teki yang dibuatnya. Ah, tapi aku tidak bilang kalau kalian seperti Professor Won, kok. Kalian lebih baik. Ya, ya, hahaha."

"Terserah kau saja, Kak. Kami mau kembali ke pondok," jawab mereka kompak. Aura di sekitar dua bocah itu bertambah suram setelahnya. Claire menyesal sedikit ... ugh, harusnya ia berpura-pura berpikir barang sepuluh detik.

Kedua penyihir cilik itu pun pergi dengan kaki melayang.

*

Setelah lama berjalan, rasanya, Claire telah sampai di ujung. Tapi tak ada satu pun pintu untuk keluar. Semua dibatasi oleh dinding beton setebal lima inci yang permukaannya berlumut. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, tidak ada sesuatu yang mengindikasikan adanya penyihir iseng yang membangun tembok ilusi atau kunang-kunang hutan yang serbuk dari sayapnya mengacaukan pandangan. Ketika ia melihat ke bawah, ada sebuah pintu sebesar lubang tikus yang pastinya tidak mungkin bisa ia lewati.

Jadi hanya sampai di sini, ya?

_Makan aku! Makan aku_!—sebuah jamur payung dengan bintik-bintik menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya. Si jamur terus-terusan berkata agar Claire memakannya. Namun Claire agak sangsi, warnanya yang mencolok itu nampak seperti jamur beracun yang biasa murid-murid akademi gunakan sebagai bahan tambahan dalam membuat ramuan penangkal hewan liar dari hutan terlarang. _Makan aku! Makan aku_! Kata si jamur lagi. _Kalau tidak dicoba, mana tahu_, pikir Claire. Perempuan itu pun mengulurkan tangannya. Telunjuk dan ibu jarinya mengapit kepala jamur itu dan perlahan menariknya dari akar. Setelah sebuah hirupan napas panjang, jamur itu masuk ke dalam mulut Claire. Dengan dua kali kunyah, ia menelannya.

_Apa aku akan mati_?

Claire mengerjap. Perutnya terasa bergolak seperti sesaat setelah ia terjatuh. Kepalanya terasa pening. Dan dengan pandangan yang mulai mengabur, dilihatnya jemari tangan yang mulai mengecil. Claire menutup mata.

Ia menjadi seukuran tikus.

Sepertinya dengan ukuran ini, Claire akan aman_. Sepertinya_.

Sayup-sayup terdengar langkah kaki yang mulai mendekat. Claire menoleh. "Sepertinya aku dapat mangsa," kata seekor kucing hitam dengan air liur yang menetes-netes. Claire menelan ludah. Ia segera berlari melewati pintu yang hanya selisih dua senti dari tinggi tubuhnya itu (Claire beruntung sekali karena pintunya tak terkunci). Jika ia pikir bisa bebas hanya dengan melewati pintu, maka ia salah. Ternyata kucing hitam dengan mata hijau menyala bisa melompati tembok beton yang tingginya tiga kali dari tinggi tubuh asli Clare. Claire lupa kalau di negeri ini apa saja bisa terjadi.

"Claire, ayo cepat." Tikus putih dengan tongkat mengulurkan tangannya. Claire terengah-engah, menangkap uluran tangan itu. Mereka berlari dan berlari, tak bisa bersembunyi dari pendengaran dan penglihatan super kucing hitam bermata hijau.

... Sampai akhirnya kucing itu berada di hadapan mereka. "Mau bagaimana lagi. Maaf Pangeran, aku harus menyelamatkan Claire."

"Tikus, bagaimana seka—"

"Magic Spell: flying dormouse." Tikus itu mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya. Kucing itu terperangkap dalam gelembung. Ia terbang. Tinggi, sangat tinggi. Sampai-sampai tak terlihat lagi.

Tikus itu—yang mengaku bernama Dormouse—mengembuskan napas lega. Ia menceritakan bahwa ia bisa ke mari atas perintah pangeran. Claire tidak tahu siapa pangeran, jadi ia hanya mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian dengan sihir, yang kata Dormouse tidak boleh digunakan pada makhluk hidup, kembali ia gunakan untuk mengembalikan ukuran tubuh Claire menjadi normal.

Di luar hutan yang amat gelap tersebut, Claire menemukan beberapa tangkai rumput bersin. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Ann, rumput itu ternyata punya kaki dan bisa berlari sambil mengejeknya. Dengan susah payah, Claire pun akhirnya berhasil menangkapnya dengan membuat pingsan dengan si rumput dengan sepatu-hak-rendah-sekali-lempar yang menyuarakan debam keras ketika mengenai kuncup.

Claire pun kembali ke pondok tempat Ann dan Popuri menunggu, lalu memberikan rumput itu. Di rumah Ann, di mana ada Elli yang tengah terbaring lemah akibat alergi dandelion, mereka menunggu lagi. Menunggu Elli sembuh dengan ramuan yang katanya sangat manjur itu.

Claire melihat Ann merebus rumput bersin dalam sebuah panci besar yang sudah diberi katak hidup dan alga hijau—lalu Popuri menyuapi Elli ketika sup hijau kental dengan aroma anyir itu masih berasap tebal. Elli pun sembuh dan menggunakan sihirnya untuk memberi tahu Claire dan Popuri arah ke istana sang ratu.

*

"Sampai sini saja, ya," ucap Popuri.

Claire mengiyakan. Popuri beranjak pergi. Setelah ini, maka semuanya akan kembali normal. _Semangat Claire_!—katanya pada diri sendiri.

Claire mengepalkan tangan. Dengan langkah kecil-kecil, perempuan itu masuk ke dalam istana melewati gerbang putih yang amat besar. Gerbang itu dijaga oleh dua pasang prajurit yang masing-masing memegang tombak. Beruntung, Claire tidak dicegah atau yang lebih parah adalah diseret dan dijebloskan ke dalam penjara bawah tanah. Ya, syukurlah mereka hanya diam. Sepertinya sang Ratu telah mentitah mereka agar membiarkan orang yang bernama Claire masuk—tapi, hei, bagaimana mereka tahu kalau itu adalah Claire? Ah, biarlah. Claire kan bukan tipe pemikir seperti Trent, jadi, terima saja.

"Claire?"

Dilihatnya seseorang berlari mendekatinya diiringi suara tak-tuk nyaring yang bersumber dari sepatu kaca. Netra biru Claire mengilat, mengagumi sosok tersebut.

"Kau Claire, kan?"

Wanita itu—yang tadi memanggil namanya—menggenggam tangan Claire dengan mata merah bersinar, benar-benar terlihat seperti Popuri. Rambutnya merah jambu bergelombang dengan mahkota perak berhias berlian. Wanita itu memakai gaun putih yang lebar. Cantik sekali.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan Popuri putriku, kan?"

"Mm, ya. Jadi, Popuri putrimu?" Jawab Claire setenang yang ia bisa.

"Iya hahaha ... Popuri adalah putri kesayanganku." Wanita itu memainkan ujung rambutnya. "Sekarang dia memang belum bisa apa-apa, tapi lain kali pasti bisa—ah, tapi aku tetap tidak yakin kalau Popuri bisa melewati ujian kenaikan level sihir," katanya dengan sedikit murung. "Omong-omong, aku adalah ratu negeri ini, namaku Lillia."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Ratu Lillia. Tapi ada apa kau memanggilku ke mari? Dan dari banyak manusia di luar sana, kenapa kau memilihku?"

Sang Ratu tersenyum. "Mari masuk. Kita minum teh di kebun."

Di Istana yang didominasi warna putih dan merah jambu itu, Claire dijamu dengan pesta teh yang mewah—lebih mewah dari pesta yang digelar para kurcaci penjaga Akademi dan Professor Charter. Pesta teh sang Ratu diadakan di kebun yang dikelilingi bunga mawar berwarna-warni. Ada sulur-sulur pohon anggur yang meningkatkan keindahan tiang-tiang penyangga lampu kebun. Putih, Hijau, dan burung-burung yang mematuk-matuk tanah mencari cacing. Claire duduk berhadapan dengan Ratu Lillia di depan meja putih yang amat lebar. Para pelayan dengan sigap menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir-cangkir kosong. Lalu pergi setelah membungkukkan badan.

"Ratu, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Ah, ya." Ia berdeham. "Claire adalah penyihir yang sangat mencintai alam, sebab dunia sihir mendapatkan energi dari setiap tanaman yang ditanam dengan tulus, maka aku dan negeri ini ingin berterima kasih padamu."

"Aku memang suka dengan tanaman dan binatang-binatang. Jadi aku melakukannya dengan tulus. Ratu tidak perlu berterimakasih," kata Claire. Ia merasa tidak enak.

Ratu menggeleng. "Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan berterimakasih."

"Memang seharusnya begitu."

"Tapi aku akan memberimu perintah."

"Maaf?"

"Kau akan menggantikanku sebagai Ratu di negeri ini. Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah yakin pada kemampuan Popuri dalam bidang sihir ataupun memimpin. Tapi aku yakin padamu. Aku yakin kalau kau bisa."

"Ratu, tapi aku bukan siapa-siapa. Lagipula, Popuri pasti akan sedih."

"Tenang saja, yang pertama kali memlihmu adalah Popuri, Claire. Putriku pasti lupa dengan ciri-cirimu ketika kalian bertemu, kan? Ya, Popuri memang payah." Sang ratu tertawa anggun. "Dengar Claire; seluruh alam menyukaimu, seluruh penduduk di negeri ini menyukaimu, aku menyukaimu. Dan kuyakin, Popuri akan senang jika kau menjadi kakaknya."

"Ratu, tapi aku bukan siapa-siapa," Claire mengulang pernyataannya. Perempuan itu menundukkan kepala. Orang bodoh macam apa yang menaruh harapan pada manusia seperti aku, pikir Claire.

"Hm, kalau begitu menikahlah dengan bagian dari negeri ini. Dengan begitu kau akan menjadi siapa-siapa di negeri ini."

"Siapa?"

"Yang di sana." Ratu menunjuk kelinci putih yang tiba-tiba muncul dari teko teh daarjeling. Sungguh _deja vu_. Rasanya baru beberapa menit lalu Claire meninggalkan Akademi, dan sekarang ia sudah diminta oleh Ratu yang suka tertawa keras untuk menikahi seekor kelinci.

"Mr. Threstal? Apakah Ratu ingin aku menikahi kelinci?" Claire meneguk ludah, bimbang, ketika melihat yang dimaksud ternyata adalah seekor kelinci putih sok sibuk yang mengantarnya tadi.

Sang ratu memasang raut wajah sedih.

Claire mengepalkan tangannya, menguatkan tekad. Semua ini terjadi begitu saja. Ini pasti Cuma mimpi, kan? Claire hanya perlu menyelesaikannya, kan? Ya—ya, Claire hanya perlu menyelesaikannya. "Kalau itu yang harus kulakukan, maka akan kulakukan," katanya menyanggupi.

Kemudian liontin Claire bercahaya dan mengubah sang kelinci putih menjadi seseorang berparas tampan dengan rambut hitam lurus dan mata yang tajam. Rahang Claire hampir jatuh melihat sosok tersebut. _Ia mengenalnya_.

"Namaku Trent. Ratu Lillia mengubahku menjadi kelinci putih untuk membimbingmu ke mari." Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekat, meraih dagu Claire—membuatnya mendongak. "Hasil pengamatanku selama menjadi Trent si ketua kelas menyatakan, kalau kau memang cocok untuk ini. Sudah kuduga kau sangat baik dan cantik. Yah, meski kau tidak sabaran dan kasar, kurasa aku bisa menghukummu kapan pun aku mau karena kau payah dalam sihir," lanjutnya sambil menyeringai.

Laki-laki itu mendekatkan wajahnya. Claire memberontak. "Trent, jangan bercanda! Trent—"

* * *

*

*

"Trent—hmmp ... Trent, jangan bercanda."

Dokter tampan yang baru menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai tim operasi kardiovaskular itu memutar bola matanya malas ketika melihat perempuan berambut pirang tertidur di meja kerjanya sambil membuat kubangan air liur di atas tumpukan _file_. "Trent—" gumam Claire, lagi.

Dokter yang ber_nametag_ Trent itu mengembuskan napas dan berjalan mendekati si perempuan. Telapak tangannya mengusap helaian pirang yang menguarkan aroma bunga-bunga segar, kemudian mencubit pipi tembam dengan rona kemerahan itu, gemas. "Claire, bangun Claire!"

Perempuan itu mengerjapkan matanya, memaksakan diri mengikuti instruksi dokter Trent, agar melawan rasa kantuknya. Claire menguap dan Trent menyeka air yang menetes dari sudut-sudut mata itu. "Trent," gumamnya. "Kau sudah selesai?"

Trent tersenyum, menganggukkan kepala dan menyentil dahi tertutup helai pirang tersebut. "Padahal sudah kubilang, kau tunggu saja di rumah, nanti kujemput. Tetap saja ngeyel. Jadi kecapekan, kan?"

"Kau tidak membalas pesanku dari tadi siang. Aku khawatir, tahu."

"Astaga, padahal baru kutinggal dari jam delapan."

"Kau belum sarapan dan berangkat terburu-buru. Kau tidak bilang kalau kau sudah sampai di rumah sakit dan kau membuatku jantungan dengan meletakkan sebuah liontin di antara roti lapisku." Claire mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ingat ya, yang kangen denganmu sekarang, bukan cuma aku."

Trent menggaruk kepala belakangnya, sedikit tertawa karena menyadari bahwa dirinya telah melakukan banyak kesalahan dalam satu hari. Dan hal itu membuat perempuannya cemberut.

"Baiklah Nyonya besar, bagaimana aku harus meminta maaf?"

Claire mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata hitam yang selalu membuatnya berdebar itu. "Setidaknya ... luangkanlah sedikit waktumu untuk kami, Trent. Jangan lupa memberi kabar. Itu saja."

Trent mengembuskan napas pasrah. Kelemahannya adalah Claire dalam mode ini—memelas. "Cuti tiga hari, cukup?"

"Trent?"

"Atau seminggu? Jika dipikir-pikir, aku belum pernah ambil libur selama beberapa bulan. Rasanya tidak apa-apa jika aku meminta _off_ lebih lama."

Claire bangkit dari kursi, memberikan kecup lembut pada ujung bibir Trent secara spontan. "Oke, satu minggu."

"_Deal_."

Kecup lagi. Kali ini dari Trent.

"Sebelum itu, jangan lupa alasanmu ke mari, Sayang." Claire mengangguk, membiarkan dirinya dibimbing oleh Trent ke ruangan istimewa yang beberapa bulan ini rutin mereka kunjungi—ruang USG. "Kira-kira Elli sudah selesai makan siang belum, ya? Aku tidak sabar melihat calon anakku."

"Tentu saja sudah, ini kan sudah sore. Kau memang harus istirahat, Trent."

*

"Trent, tahu tidak, tadi aku memimpikanmu menjadi kelinci putih aneh yang selalu melihat jam."

"Memangnya tidak bisa apa, kau memimpikanku sebagai wujud yang lebih indah?"

"Akhirnya Trent tetap jadi pangeran, kok. Pangeran yang menyebalkan."

"Dasar!" Lalu sebuah kecupan. _Kau terlalu banyak membaca novel fantasi, Sayang_. Kecup lagi. Yang ini lebih dalam. []

* * *


End file.
